Remember To Live
by DreamCatcher1991
Summary: The birth of two children changed the fate of the wizarding word. A set of twins was born into the McKinnon and Bones family. This defied all logic due to the fact neither family were supposed to have twins according prophecies. What does this mean for the future? How will the change the course of the future? WARNING: AU. Rated Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**Summary:** Secrets can be the most powerful weapon in war especially when it is multiplied by two. A set of twins was born into the McKinnon and Bones family. Both families will do anything to protect these children from Death Eaters. No one can figure out what Death Eaters want the twins so badly. Why is You-Know-Who wants them so badly? Find out with the characters.

**WARNING:** AU, some of you may not like it so doesn't say I didn't warn you. You'll have to read chapter 1 to find out what the differences are. OCs are included.

**Author's Note:** In war, there are no unwounded soldiers. ~José Narosky. British grammar and spelling.

**"Remember To Live,"**

**Chapter 1 "Twist In Fate,"**

It had been quite a shock when Amelia Bones was brought into St. Mungo's without any warning. It scared the living daylights out of her older brother, Edgar, he had never felt as nervous as he was ever before that was in including when he found out his wife was pregnant.

Amelia couldn't believe it when the Healer told her she was in labour. She couldn't be pregnant. She hadn't noticed anything different before a sudden urge to push and intense pain had overcome her after supper.

Daniel McKinnon, Amelia's husband, was even more confused. He thought they had always used protection but apparently they had forgotten one time. He was now trying to get hold of us family to get over to St. Mungo's. He was also trying to comfort Amelia. He was starting to go mental trying to keep up with everything.

Within an hour the McKinnon and Bones family filled up more than half of the waiting room at St. Mungo's. The healers were rather confused by the fact not knowing of the secret marriage between the Bones and McKinnon families. Amelia and Daniel thought it was best to be a secret for now.

Finally, Daniel came out from behind the metal door looking white as a ghost and confused. Everyone tensed up in the room assuming that something horrible had happened.

"Danny spit it out!" called out his very pregnant sister, Marlene, whom wasn't happy about being awake so late at night.

"Apparently Amelia was pregnant," said Daniel.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Edgar couldn't believe 'that imbecile' as he called Daniel had gotten his little sister pregnant at times like these. He had nearly got himself disowned after losing his temper at his parents for arranging Amelia's marriage let alone to 'that imbecile'.

Next thing that Daniel knew he was being pinned to wall by Edgar, whom looked like steam would burst out of his ears any moment. Helena, Edgar's wife, gasped in horror with her typically good natured husband attacked her brother-in-law.

"Edgar, Edgar, stop it!" begged Helena desperately.

"YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T GET HER PREGANT UNTIL AFTER THIS BLOODY WAR!" boomed Edgar, who had lost all control.

Daniel's younger brothers, Nathan and Timothy, had to pry Edgar off of Daniel before he killed him the old fashion way. Edgar wasn't any easy match for either of them even working together. He wasn't a big guy but soon as he got angry he turned the stone pretty much.

"How is that possible?" asked Brianna, Daniel's youngest sister.

"I-I don't know. We had no idea," stuttered Daniel holding his throat.

Daniel's younger brothers Timothy and Nathan chuckled. Daniel had never been much of a fighter; he was the weakest out of the McKinnon clan. Not something that helped him gets a girl, that's how he ended up with Amelia. Their mother glared at them which made them stop instantly.

"Amelia was pregnant with twins and she wasn't half my size and I only have one," said Helena, Amelia's sister-in-law.

"Look at me, I'm a freaking giant," said Marlene "healers were asking me if I was coming in to deliver!"

"Girls, you both look perfectly fine," said Charlotte, Daniel's mother.

"Are the both healthy?" asked Jonathan, Daniel's father.

"My son is perfectly healthy. I know my daughter isn't as healthy. They already had to revive her once after she stopped breathing," said Daniel.

Charlotte held a hand to her heart. She was terrified of her first granddaughter dying. This was supposed to be a great moment in her life not a nightmare. Her heart couldn't bare the heartache of losing a grandchild.

"Did they say anything that may give us any clues to what is wrong?" asked Edgar.

"The midwife said it was quite curious, that's all she said before she had a nurse take her somewhere to be doubled checked for any health problems," said Daniel.

The Bones and the McKinnons cluttered the sitting room until the next morning when they were allowed to visit. When they came in Amelia was trying to get their newborn son, Andrew, to stop crying but he just wanted to cry. Daniel was holding their new-born daughter, Annalise, as she cooed at him.

"Merlin's beard, why does my granddaughter have mint green hair," said Jonathan.

"She's a metamorpmagus. My cousin's daughter had purple hair when she born and she's a metamorpmagus," said Sirius, whom no one had realized had come with Marlene.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Daniel to his father, whom was standing next to him.

"I-I don't want to drop her," said Jonathan.

"You won't," said Daniel.

Annalise made a small whimper as she was passed onto her grandfather. She quickly adjusted and started to coo again. Her hair turned a lilac colour. She blinked a few times long enough to for Jonathan to see she had bright blue eyes, the McKinnon family signature eye colour.

"Definitely a quite one compared to her brother," said Jonathan.

He gently stroked his granddaughter's hair. He could tell by the texture that her hair was going to be wavy. He wondered if her natural hair colour was light blonde like the McKinnon side.

"Hon, do you want to hold her?" asked Jonathan.

"Of course, let's see this little bundle of joy," said Charlotte, her voice a bit high pitched making Annalise cry as her hair turned flaming red.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't like loud noises," said Amelia "the healers were saying her hearing is sensitive."

After a few seconds it went back to lilac. Jonathan carefully passed her onto Charlotte. Instantly her hair turned pure white making everyone narrow their eyes. White hair the colour white and hospital lighting made it nearly blinding in the room.

"Dear, Merlin turn of the lights," said Sirius trying to shades his eyes from the glare.

Charlotte passed Annalise onto her youngest son, Nathan. Annalise's hair turned to a light blond, which they were to learn was her natural hair colour. She had her eyes wide open and was cooing at Nathan. Charlotte frowned slightly feeling unloved by her granddaughter.

"Don't worry mum, I think you just scared her before. Plus the healers warned us that her hair will change colours often with the personalities of whomever is holding her," said Daniel.

Nathan passed Annalise to Timothy. Her hair turned a bright orange colour. She made a lot of noise at Timothy. He quite enjoyed holding his niece. He wondered what it would be like when he had his own kids. His girlfriend and him were talking about getting married and having kids.

Timothy passed went to pass Annalise to Brianna but she refused to take her. Daniel didn't take offence due to the fact he knew that Brianna had miscarried her own daughter right after finding out the baby existed. Ever since then she wanted nothing to do with baby girls. Timothy handed his niece to Edgar who was eager to hold his niece.

Annalise's hair turned a lavender colour while in Edgar's arms. Helena lent over cooing over the baby in Edgar's arms. She would have held Annalise if her belly wasn't in the way and if her unborn daughter hadn't been kicking at the moment. Seeing Annalise made her excited to have her baby girl.

Edgar had to manoeuvre around Helena to get Annalise to Sirius. During this Annalise's hair was bright purple and she was making a lot of strange little sounds, Daniel and Amelia chuckled having a feeling that she was going to be an adventurous little thing.

Sirius watched as Annalise's hair turned from blond to jet black in the matter of seconds. She cooed a bit but seemed to be staring at him more than anything. He had only been holding her a few seconds before Marlene's snatched her from him.

"Marley, jeeze, she's a baby not a Quaffle," said Sirius.

"That's coming from the man who asked built a crib wrong twenty different times," said Marlene.

"I didn't know you were going to hold that against me," Sirius huffed.

Marlene gave him a quick glare before she looked down at her niece. She saw those big bright blue eyes staring at her with interest. Her hair was mint green like it had been with Daniel.

Amelia started to pass Andrew around the group. He was sleeping so he wasn't making much noise at all except when he would take deep breaths. Daniel took it slow when passing Andrew to his dad due to the baby's weight.

"Merlin's beard, the lad is heavy," said Jonathan.

Annalise gave a big yawn making a small squeaking noise. Everyone in the room chuckled but tried to keep it down not wanting to wake up Andrew. Marlene then gave Annalise to Amelia knowing Annalise wanted to sleep. Annalise's hair turned a pastel blue as her mum held her close to her chest. She fell asleep in the matter of minutes. After falling asleep her hair turned light blond again.

"I believe that is her natural hair colour," said Amelia.

"Agreed," said Daniel.

Amelia kissed the top of her daughter's head. She had everything she had ever really wanted. She had more family then she could have ever imagined. If someone had asked her if she'd be marry and have two kids when she was in Hogwarts she'd would tell them there was no way. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant her work with the Ministry didn't seem as important. She couldn't have been any happier then she was at that moment.

This moment was picture perfect for the young couple. Just for a few minutes they had forgotten the war that was going on right outside of the hospital. Their unexpected surprised gave them everything they had ever wanted or needed. They knew their lives would be forever changed.

* * *

I hoped your enjoyed the first chapter and will return for chapter two. Please review this story, it will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed with warm arms. Please note this is the prequel to the remake of _'Crossing Thresholds'_. Updated 8/03/12


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**WARNING:** AU, don't like don't read. OCs are included.

**Author's Note:**

There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: Twins. ~ Josh Billings

**"Remember To Live,"**

**Chapter 2 "Order Meeting"**

After the birth of the twins a life had drastically changed for the Amelia and Daniel. As much as they cared for each other they were at each other's throats, it was so hard balancing the two parenting styles. One thing that they could agree on was joining the Order of the Phoenix wanting a safer future for their children. They knew the risks but chose to move houses and live under the Fidelius Charm to compromise. The only person that knew this was Edgar. They had quickly discovered a huge downside of living under the Fidelius Charm it was impossible to have a babysitter. So that left only one choice for Amelia and Daniel, take the twins with them to meetings.

Some of the Order members found it inappropriate to bring children to such a place where Death Eaters could attack, as Amelia expected but she found it was sort of exciting being an orthodox. Just to make a point Marlene brought her newborn daughter, Crystal, to the meeting also, knowing that some members would give Amelia and Daniel a hard time.

"Must've been quite a surprise when you babies popped out without even knowing there was one," said Gideon.

"Their lucky they weren't both boys, ask Molly," said Fabian.

"You should have seen them rushing around to find baby clothes and double everything they needed," said Sirius to Gideon and Fabian, all three grinned.

The twins were sitting in a blue and pink carrier; Annalise in the pink one and Andrew in the blue one. Amelia had put a protection charm on the spell on the carriers so would be safe to appearate with the twins. Oddly enough it had been Daniel who had to appearate with both of twins since Amelia was stuck with the bags which weighed twice the amount both of the twins combined weight.

"They're so cute," cooed Lily looking at the sleeping twins.

"I agree. They're just so precious," cooed Alice.

"They're not so cute then they are crying at one in the morning," huffed Daniel.

"I know this is an odd question, but is Amelia breastfeeding?" asked Lily.

James chocked on his water unable to believe Lily had just asked that. Frank looked over wondering how Daniel would take the answer, they had been friends since Hogwarts and one thing Daniel got flustered talking about was female personal things such as bra size and colour of knickers.

"Andrew yes, Annalise no," said Daniel.

"Why one but not the other?" asked Alice.

"Annalise refuses to breastfed," said Daniel.

"Did you ask a Healer about it?" asked Lily.

"Yes, they said it may just be she doesn't like the taste of it," said Daniel waving Amelia over.

"Alice and Lily are asking about breastfeeding and I don't really know what goes on in that department," said Daniel.

"I've got it. Go mingle before the meeting starts," said Amelia.

Daniel wasted no time going over to talk to Frank. He would take talking about anything else over breastfeeding anytime. He had found ever since I saw his twins be born that talking about female personal things were less embarrassing to talk about to him but it still wasn't very natural for him. After watching a birth nothing seemed as bad anymore.

"Daniel was telling us that Annalise won't breastfed," said Lily.

"She's just stubborn. She'll drink pumped breast milk but refuses to breastfed," said Amelia.

"I couldn't imagine how you felt," said Lily.

"Actually I didn't stress over it. It may just be a phase," said Amelia shrugging.

"I still can't get over how cute they are," said Alice.

"After twenty hours of labour I have to say it was worth it," said Amelia.

Marlene came up carrying Crystal in her red and gold carrier, Sirius picked out the colours. Her daughter was also sleeping. Alice and Lily were quite shocked when they say Crystal had brown hair not black or blond.

"That's not what I expected," said Lily.

"We've been getting that a lot. She's just her own breed," said Marlene.

"Well, Andromeda has brown hair," said Amelia.

"True," said Marlene.

"The meeting is starting," said James.

Alice, Marlene, Amelia and Lily sat down next to their husbands. Seats filled in rather her quickly. Amelia was quite surprised on how many members there were. Of course, Helena was missing since she was at home with her daughter, Susan. Hagrid showed up only seconds before the meeting was to start. Everyone's attention snapped towards Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall as they walked in.

"I'm sure that all of you have noticed we have a few new members. I fully expect that everyone was welcoming to them," said Minerva.

Everyone nodded yes though it wasn't true. No one wanted to start anything during a meeting. People wanted to get to whatever was going to be today's topic.

"Now it is time to discuss missions. I know that some of you were concerned about your families so we are strongly suggesting any of you with children live under the Fidelius Charm," said Albus.

"How are missions going to work with the couples who are both members and have a child?" asked Dorcas Meadows.

"Ah yes, thank you for bringing that up Dorcas. Missions will all be voluntary and any couples are allowed to do missions together or separately," said Albus.

The couples began to whisper each other. Amelia and Daniel didn't need to talk to know what they were going to do. Amelia didn't want to go on missions and risk anyone from the Ministry realizing she was taking off a lot of days. The whispering settled down.

"I'm assuming you have made your choices. Now is the time to voice if you are doing missions or not," said Albus.

"Please only one at a time," said Minerva knowing if she hadn't said it people would be shouting it out at the same time.

"James? Lily?" asked Albus.

"I am. Lily is not," said James, Lily wasn't doing it for obvious reasons.

"We both are," said Marlene.

"I am. Helena won't be," said Edgar knowing Helena wouldn't want to.

"We're in," said Fabian and Gideon together.

"I'm in," said Daniel.

Everyone starred shocked by Daniel's answer. Some fully expected Amelia to protest it but she didn't, instead she nodded with approval. She wanted to stick her tongue out at Emmaline Vance for being such a prat to her but refrained to stooping to their level. She knew from the moment that Albus had mention it that Daniel would want to.

"I'm also in," said Dorcas, breaking the silence.

"Me too," said Emmaline Vance.

Amelia rolled her eyes. She didn't care for Emmaline and wasn't afraid to show it. She knew her mum was rolling over in her grave with her mannerism at the moment.

"I will," said Caradoc Dearborn.

"I'll do it when I can," said Remus.

"I'm in, Alice can join after the baby is born if she wants," said Frank.

"I'll do it too," piped up Peter at last.

"Alright, we need to figure out what days of the weeks are whose and what the first few missions will be," said Albus "Minerva, I suppose you have a plan."

Right as Minerva was going to speak a shrill of a cry cracked through the room. Amelia and Marlene snapped up in a slit second to see which child was crying. To their surprise it was Annalise. Due to the loud awaking Andrew was also crying, while Crystal was still sleeping. Amelia picked up Annalise while Marlene picked up Andrew then gave him to Daniel. Amelia took Annalise into a separate room due to the fact the room was echoing her cry.

"I've never heard her cry like that," said Daniel fighting the urge to fallow Amelia into the other room.

"It's going to be tricky figuring out how to schedule those of us who are Aurors," said Sirius.

"After shifts, before shifts," offered Daniel holding the now sleeping Andrew.

"How in Merlin's name is he sleeping again? I swear he sleeps twenty two hours of the day," muttered Daniel under his breath.

"If I remember correctly that's what you did when you didn't have classes and you'll still try to do it when you're not working," whispered Edgar.

Daniel glared at his brother in law. During glaring at Edgar came this brilliantly plan to shut up Edgar. He gave Andrew to Edgar without any warning. Edgar struggled to keep hold of Andrew but Daniel knew he wouldn't drop him.

"Your son is a moose. You know you should give people a warning before you give him to them," said Edgar not realizing what Daniel had done it.

Daniel acted impassive though he was cracking up inside. He loved messing with Edgar just like he does to his brothers. Anyone who knew him always remember at least one thing about him, he loved mind games.

"Risky, risky move. I could have dropped him," said Edgar.

"Doubtful. You have the daddy reflex now," chuckled Daniel.

"Boys are you done?" asked Minerva.

"Maybe," said Edgar and Daniel in unison.

Amelia came in with Annalise in her arms. Annalise was making noises, much more pleasant noises. She cooed loudly when her mum sat down next to dad. She held out her arms and cooed loudly.

"Danny, she wants you," said Amelia.

Daniel carefully took Annalise from Amelia's arms. Annalise's hair turned mint green and she cooed nonstop. She was very much awake unlike her brother. She wanted to play with her parents.

After some debate they had a basic schedule and came to the decision to intertwine Auror missions and Order missions with the help of Alastor Moody. The only couple who chose to do their missions on the same day was Frank and Alice, or planned for it in their case. Dumbledore choose from Edgar, Daniel, Peter and Remus to all do their missions together, they had one more member do to the fact Remus's condition. Amelia wasn't too happy with it do to the well-known fact she had never liked Peter. Daniel made Amelia keep quiet, for how just Amelia typically was she was rather judgemental of Peter. Peter didn't look too happy about it either but that was because he was scared of Amelia. He had no idea that it wasn't Amelia he should be scared of but Daniel.

After the meeting had ended Dumbledore had suggested that the groups talked to each other. Amelia was tired and just wanted to get her kids home but didn't complain though she wanted to. It was obvious that Marlene felt the same way. Marlene was in a group with Emmaline Vance and Dorcas Meadows. She didn't understand why Dumbledore hadn't tried to even out the genders more.

"I might not always be able to do missions," said Remus "but I'll try to do as many as I can."

"No problems," said Edgar.

"We're able to defend ourselves," said Daniel still holding Annalise who was still wide awake and happy.

"I-I-I should be available for most of them," stuttered Peter walking to the small group.

Annalise started to cry again making Remus wince do to his sensitive hearing. Daniel had to walk away to get her to stop and soon as he tried to walk back over she would start crying again.

"I think she's scared of you Peter," chuckled Remus.

"She's senses you're nervous," said Amelia "we're not going to bite you unless you give us reason to."

Soon as Peter relaxed just a bit Annalise stopped crying when Daniel tried to come back over. Her hair turned pure white; something her parents knew meant she was uncomfortable. Marlene saw this and came over to 'kidnap' Annalise. Soon as Marlene was holding her hair turned mint green again.

Marlene walked over to Sirius, James, Lily, Alice and Frank who all were talking with each other. She had to keep pulling her hair out of Annalise's grip. Annalise loved long hair especially when she can play with it.

"Can I hold her?" asked Lily betting Alice to the question "then you can have her Alice."

"I don't mind long as I get my turn," said Alice.

Marlene passed Annalise over to Lily. The two month old Annalise didn't seem to mind the transfer of holders since Lily also had long hair. Her own hair turned to its natural light blond colour. She started to blow raspberries at Lily tying to play with her. Lily giggled.

"She's trying to play. Blow them back," said Marlene.

Lily took Marlene's advice and blew raspberries at Annalise. Annalise's hair turned a neon purple and she cooed loudly. She hit James's nose when he put his face near hers. It was rather uncoordinated but it still worked.

"She doesn't like people putting their faces in hers," added Sirius "don't feel bad mate, she did that to me too."

"Hey, Sirius can you do that thing that makes her smile?" asked Marlene "I want to show Lily she can smile."

Sirius took a big gulp of air and puffed out his cheeks to make him look like he was a chipmunk. Annalise's hair turned mint green as she smiled. Lily couldn't help giggling at Annalise's smile; it was obvious she had inherited the famous contagious McKinnons smile.

"She's so precious," said Lily touching her nose making her blink.

"I do have to say she is a well natured baby," said Marlene

"Crystal doesn't coo half as much as she does."

"It's the Black nature in her," teased Sirius.

"Long as she isn't a prat like you I'm fine with it," teased Marlene.

"Alice, want to hold her now?" asked Lily.

Alice graciously took Annalise. Annalise's hair turned a pastel pink, a new colour that neither Marlene nor Sirius had seen. So they supposed it was a reaction to Alice's personality. Marlene wondered what the colour pink meant.

"That must've taken a while to get used to," said Frank.

"To be honest Amelia and Daniel were more curious then surprised," said Marlene.

"Stick your tongue out at her, it's funny to watch her," said Sirius.

Frank stuck his tongue out at Annalise. She looked as insulted as a two month old could be. Then she mimicked Frank. Alice was trying so hard not to laugh.

"She's definitely her mother's daughter," said Alice.

"Edgar says that all the time but I have to say I think she has quite a few traits from Daniel. She can be quite a feisty little one when she doesn't like something, like when my mum tried to put this horrible black and white sweater on her last week," said Marlene "she literally squealed and moved her legs and arms furiously."

"It was quite ugly and probably itchy," said Sirius.

"I just think she likes giving my mum a hard time," said Marlene.

"Maybe but unlikely at her age," said Sirius.

"Danny gave my mum a hard time just because he could at her age, according to my father, he would cry and cry when mum would hold him but soon as my dad took him he stopped," said Marlene.

"Danny's a breed of his own," said Sirius "just like Crystal."

"It's the McKinnon genes talking," said Marlene with a grin.

"She's so cute," cooed Alice.

Annalise made gurgling and blew raspberries at Alice and Frank. They were quite entertained by her as she was by them. Everyone else enjoyed watching all three of them.

But Annalise's good mood didn't last forever as she started to get hungry and tired. She started rubbing her eyes, or trying to rub them. She started to fuss a little bit.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Alice "She was cooing a second ago, now she isn't."

"She's hungry, I think," said Marlene.

Right on cue Amelia walked over. She knew right away what Annalise wanted. She carefully took Annalise from Alice. Annalise fussed a little bit more wanting to be held by Alice more but of course she couldn't tell Amelia that. Amelia got a bottle out of the diaper bag then walked back over.

"Do you want to feed her?" asked Amelia "she seems to like you a lot."

"Sure, what do I do?" asked Alice.

"It may help to sit down," said Amelia.

Alice sat down still unsure what she was going to be doing. She guessed it was a good thing she was doing it now instead of doing it when her baby was born. She had refused to get the baby's gender identified much to Frank's dismay.

"Now you hold her like you were before and hold the bottle for her," said Amelia.

Alice found herself holding Annalise again, pink hair and all. She still wasn't sure how she was going to hold the bottle and Annalise. She wasn't very good at multitasking, or at least that's what she tells herself.

"While supporting her head in the crook of one arm move the another arm so you can feed her," said Amelia.

Alice was quite surprised when Annalise started to suck on the bottle like this was a normal occurrence. She showed no signs of distress that neither her mum nor dad was feeding her.

"See, she's fine. Just remember to burp her half way through of if she slows down on drinking, she's probably getting full when she starts slowing down. She might fall asleep drinking it too, she's tired," said Amelia.

"Okay," said Alice.

Amelia walked away to go change Andrew's diaper. She was glad she didn't have to worry about both of them at once; it can be rather stressful having one baby that's needs to be fed and the other needs their diaper changed. She had known Alice since they were little kids since their parents were friends. Every pureblood family knew each other, most of them at related so they'd have to know each other.

"You're lucky you get to fed her. Rarely does Amelia let anyone fed her besides herself or Daniel and when she does most of the time Annalise will refuse to eat," said Marlene.

"I wonder if that's her natural eye colour," said Frank as he was being starred at with Annalise's big bright blue eyes.

"It is, she typically doesn't change her eye colour," said Marlene.

"Your eyes are very blue," said Alice to Annalise.

"You do know she can't talk back," chuckled Frank.

"I know but you're supposed to talk to babies when they eat," said Alice.

Annalise fell asleep before getting half way through the bottle and had refused to burp. Alice hoped Amelia wouldn't be too mad that Annalise hadn't burped.

"She didn't burp," Alice informed Amelia when she came back.

"No problem, she typically doesn't have trouble with gas," said Amelia carefully taking Annalise.

Amelia and Daniel gathered Andrew and Annalise's stuff and headed back to their home. They had to admit they were a bit lonely living under the Fidelius Charm only getting out of the house for work, Order meetings and now missions. The only thing that kept them still living under the charm was the safety of Annalise and Andrew. They would die for their twins if it came down to it, to them it seemed unreal that any parents wouldn't die for their child.

* * *

Please review, I want to know what you readers are thinking. Reviews help writers become better writers so they are gladly welcomed. I've also updated chapter 1 after finding a few mistakes I had but missed, I'm very sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Updated 8/03/12


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**WARNING:** AU, don't like don't read. Minor language and violence. OCs are included.

**Author's Note:** The chief reason why marriage is rarely a success is that it is contracted while the partners are insane. ~Joseph Collins

**"Remember To Live,"**

**Chapter 3 "The Tides Are Changing"**

Amelia was cuddling Annalise close to her chest. Daniel hadn't come home yet, it was nearly three hours later then he told her they'd be back. She was getting worried since Edgar hadn't send his patronus letting her know he had arrived home safely. Annalise's grey hair only made Amelia more nervous which made Annalise more nervous also. It was quite a vicious cyle.

"It's okay. I'm sure your daddy is fine," said Amelia kissing the top Annalise's forehead.

POP! Amelia instantly grabbed her wand on the side table. She put Annalise in her crib and walked out of the room. Annalise started to cry with the absence of her mum. Amelia put a silencing charm on the room and a locking spell. She was ready for anything to be waiting for her.

Her wand didn't stray even when she saw it was Daniel. He was barely recognizable. She couldn't believe this is was Daniel. What in Merlin's name had happened?

"Melia, it's me. I proposed to you under a willow tree, we told everyone I proposed on the London Bridge while on a jog," Daniel said knowing Amelia couldn't recognize him, he couldn't recognize himself.

"Merlin, what happened?" asked Amelia nearly in tears.

"We don't know. We arrived at our location and it was swarming with Death Eaters. We had to fall back to Edgar's place to find it destroyed by Death Eaters," said Daniel.

Amelia took her hand to her mouth tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to hear what had happened to her sister-in-law and niece. She feared the worst. This was how her nightmares always started. She had been having so many of them the past few weeks. She feared the day when she'll wake up and find everyone she cares about dead and gone.

"Helena was killed, Susan survived," grumbled Daniel just tossing his torn half burned jacket on the floor, it wasn't useable anymore so he didn't see the point of caring what happened to it.

"How did Susan live?" asked Amelia her voice cracking.

"Helena hid her in the cabinet under the silence charm and the shield charm," said Daniel "Helena gave one hell of fight."

"What is Edgar doing now?" asked Amelia.

"He's staying at a muggle hotel. I didn't want him to overwhelm you with his state," huffed Daniel.

"I would have been but thanks for caring so much about me," Amelia softly said as she was tossing Daniel's jacket into the waste basket.

"Just throw all of the clothes out, I'll buy you new ones," sighed Amelia.

"Can I burn them?" asked Daniel disgusted by everything that had happened tonight.

"If you want to," said Amelia.

"Send a patronus out to James and Sirius telling them that Remus needs medical attention soon as they can get it to him, we left him at his place. Also warn them Peter is not to be trusted," said Daniel heading upstairs to shower.

"Will do. The nursery is under the silencing charm and a powerful locking charm. Say Doves and it will open," Amelia told to Daniel as he slowly made it up the stairs.

"I'm going to shower first. I'm not holding the kids with blood on me," said Daniel.

Amelia just nodded. She was worried this was changing Daniel for the worst. She even debated removing memories of the missions after the war was over. She didn't want him turning him in a shadow of the man he was before the war.

She sent out her owl patronus to alert James and Sirius. She also sent one out to all of the Order members besides Daniel, herself and Edgar letting them know of the murder of Helena. She swore to herself to never let anything to happen to Susan for Helena's sacrifice.

Amelia did a double check of the lower end of the house to make sure everything was safe for the moment. She said a silent prayer for Helena to rest in peace. She also said a separate silent prayer for the safety of Edgar and Susan. She had already lost her parents; she couldn't bear the thought of being the last Bones alive.

When Amelia finally got upstairs Daniel was already done with his shower and holding Annalise. She smiled when she saw Annalise's hair it's natural light blond colour and her eyes closed. She saw Andrew still sleeping in his crib. She was glad that her small family was safe from harm.

"I guess she just needed her pa to go to sleep," said Daniel carefully putting Annalise into her crib.

Amelia turned on the baby monitor and turned on the dim night light. She kissed the top of Andrew's and Annalise's head before leaving for the master bedroom. Daniel did the same then went in the same direction of Amelia.

In the privacy of their room did Amelia finally just let herself break down into a sob. Daniel held her close to his chest. He swore to himself he would get Peter back for this, he knew deep down that Peter had something to do with the attack. It was more than just peculiar that Peter had been absent tonight.

"It will be okay," said Daniel "I will do everything I can to keep us safe."

"Danny, everyone is dying. I'm scared for Anna, Andrew and us," said Amelia.

"Melia, we have to have faith in hope," said Daniel.

A smile grew across Amelia's face. She was glad that the Daniel she knew was still there even in the hell they were living in. And that the love they had found before the twins were born hadn't dwindled at all, when they first got married there was nothing between them but after a while there was. She often wondered how strong their love really was. They drifted off to light slumber.

Meanwhile in the Lestrange manor dark operations were underway. A plan was being made, a plan that would test the entire McKinnon family. The unthinkable was close to becoming reality.

Gathered in the dark parlour of the Lestrange manor was Antonin Dolohov, Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange were planning an attack that could rock on the Order. After being given the order to track down and kill all of the McKinnons and Bones along with the Prewetts.

"We got Helena Bones earlier today," announced Evan Rosier proudly.

"Yes but you missed the child," spat Barty with a harsh tone knowing there had to be a young child also in the home.

"Maybe so but I did found something that may help us," said Evan.

"Then tell us!" snapped Bellatrix.

"The address Daniel and Amelia McKinnon's home," smirked Evan "it was on a key to their house."

"Idiotic," mumbled Antonin.

"Who shall attack them?" asked Rabastan.

"Is there a question there? I will be," snarled Bellatrix.

"I say Bellatrix, Rodolphus and I are the first to arrive. Then you two after us. I expect they will have guards after the attack tonight," announced Barty knowing Amelia was no fool.

"All of us?" asked Evan.

"That's what he said," said Rodolphus.

* * *

The next morning Edgar arrived at Amelia and Daniel's house. Edgar's eyes were bloodshot and it was quite obvious he had gained a few scares. But nothing hurt more than the emotional scar that his wife was dead, the wife he had been with since they were sixteen.

"I don't think we should stay here very long," said Edgar.

"Why?" asked Daniel.

"They found Edgar's home, they can find here," added Amelia bouncing Annalise in her lap.

"Where do we go?" asked Daniel.

"I suggest splitting up for now. I'm thinking we should live out of the UK but still be part the Order. We can only stay here during missions," said Edgar clearly having thought this threw.

"I'm not going to run!" snapped Daniel.

Annalise let out a startled cry. Her hair went pure white and she clung to Amelia. Amelia glared at her husband for yelling.

"We're not running," spat Edgar "I'm saying for the kids."

"Meaning its Susan, Annalise, Andrew and me that were talking about moving overseas," said Amelia holding back her own temper.

"And I'm supposed to be away from you all the time," snarled Daniel.

"Danny, maybe it's for the best. You can come see us when you're not on missions," whispered Amelia.

"Melia, I can't-," whispered Daniel looking straight into Amelia's light brown eyes.

"Danny, please. We aren't safe here in the UK anymore," whispered Amelia on the verge of begging.

"Go then," said Daniel taking a deep breath.

Daniel got up and left somewhere using apparition. Edgar tensed up when he saw Amelia almost in tears. She had been the one who had maintained composure at their parents' funeral but here she was ready to cry all because of a man. That made Edgar furious; no man should make his little sister feel like this.

"Edgar, I think I'm losing him," whimpered Amelia teary eyed.

Annalise kept fussing, obviously sensing her mother's mood. Andrew rolled over in his playpen. He started fussing wanting to be held. Susan just sat their quietly in her carrier playing with a hanging toy on it.

"I don't know what you want me to say," said Edgar picking up Andrew before he started to cry.

"I just want to know I'm not losing it when I say he's changing," said Amelia.

"This war is changing all of us. That's why I'm saying you need to take the kids and leave," sighed Edgar.

"Let's make a plan. I don't want my kids to be here anymore," announced Amelia in a forceful tone regaining her old self once again.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I was talking with Fabian and Gideon about possible things I could do to fully protect Susan," said Edgar with slight smile.

"So you were going to do this even if we said no?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," confirmed Edgar.

"Continued," said Amelia.

"They were saying that France is a good option. We're both are fluent in French so language isn't a problem. I think it's the best option right now," continued Edgar.

"We're going to need a new secret keeper and I'm not sure I can care for three kids on my own," added Amelia.

"We can hire a nanny to help for a while. I talked to Alice and Frank; I wanted to let them personally know about Helena. Alice wants to join you after their son is born," added Edgar "and Gideon and Fabian agreed to be secret keepers. Actually I asked them to guard wherever you guys end up staying."

"I'm packing very little stuff. We'll buy new stuff when we get there," said Amelia.

"I just remember about the villa our parents had in Antibes, France. It's the perfect place," said Edgar.

"That will work," agreed Amelia.

"I'll take care of Daniel," said Edgar not really wanting to but would do it for Amelia.

"Just watch them while I pack," said Amelia putting Annalise in the playpen.

Amelia conjured up boxes as she needed them. She packed all of the twins' clothes, their favourite toys and favourite blankets first. Then moved onto her clothes, family heirlooms, jewellery, the photo book she had been working on and all of the stuff that went with that.

She couldn't believe how quickly the boxes had multiplied. She had no idea how much stuff she had between the twins and her. She didn't pack Daniel's stuff knowing how he was about people touching his personal items.

"Use the Floo to go there then we'll use the Floo to transport the boxes," said Edgar.

Annalise cried when she saw her mum disappeared into the fireplace. She didn't understand her mum would be back. Andrew was more interested in the toy he was playing with then the fireplace, which he sees all the time.

It was mid-afternoon when all the packing was done. Amelia came back one last time to gather up the McKinnon heirlooms not wanting anything to happen to them. She took those through the Floo then came for the kids. She had Annalise in one arm and Andrew in the other then her apparated. Edgar picked up Susan in her carrier then apparated.

The villa was right on the water. It was a 19th century villa and still it's elegance of that era. It had been well-maintained by the domestic workers that still worked there. All of the domestic workers were magical immigrants from England do to pureblood standards the family kept; they did have a muggleborn worker but not one single muggle. It was mostly due to the fact that magic was so much in use in the household. It was amazing how they workers and elves keep working hard as ever though the house was unoccupied for many years.

"Edgar, take care of Danny for me and don't leave me in the dark. Visit whenever you can and bring Danny even if you have to drag him," Amelia said.

"I will," Edgar whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

He kissed the top of sleeping Susan's head. She was his whole world now. Everything he did was for her. He knew this was going to be hard to do but it was for the best. He knew she was completely safe here.

"I promise you, she'll be safer here with me," said Amelia grabbing Edgar's holder.

"I know. Try not to have them speaking only French once they start talking," joked Edgar with a slight smile.

"I'll try," said Amelia smirking and rolling her eyes.

Edgar just shook his head. He wondered if Annalise would be like Amelia; if so Amelia was going to have one heck of a time raising her. If anyone could care for three kids under the age of one it would be Amelia.

Susan had awoken and was looking around the room. She was curious but confused at the same time. She also couldn't see Edgar so she was nervous.

"I love you," whispered Edgar to Susan "and I know that you'll be just as wonderful as your mum one day."

Edgar wanted to say everything he was thinking to his daughter though she may not remember it but he didn't want any regrets if this was the last time he saw her. He knew this could be the last thing he would remember of his daughter so he wanted it to last forever.

Edgar then turned to leave unable to look at his daughter as he left. He disappearated from the room to return to England. He left Amelia with three kids and many boxes. Susan made a small whimper when her dad left put didn't cry.

The first thing Amelia did was send out the butler to buy three cribs, two for girls one for a boy. She had to put the twins into their bouncing chairs. She pulled out Susan's favourite blanket from her diaper bag then sat her down on it. Susan snuggled into the blanket.

As nightfall fell in England the Death Eaters arrived at the house where Amelia would have been with the kids. They couldn't have been any unhappier to discover the home was unoccupied but not surprised. They knew that finding any of the Bones or McKinnons wouldn't be easy. But they weren't backing off; they were determined to find them.

* * *

Please review. I want to know what you the readers think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Updated 8/03/12


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything you can recognize from anything else. All real places are used factiously.

**Claimer:** I own my OCs, story plotline and anything else in the story you can't recognize. So please ask before using.

**WARNING:** AU, don't like don't read. Some French used but translation is given at the end. Higher levels of violence, there is mention of killing (not graphic) and swearing. OCs are included.

**Author's Note:** "When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on." ~Franklin D. Roosevelt

**"Remember To Live,"**

**Chapter 4 "Tension in Hiding"**

It was November now and weather was only a bit cooler than what it was in May, when Amelia had arrived. It was the first part of August when Alice showed up with her newborn son, Neville. Amelia refused to let her leave though the risks of attack had multiplied by five. Alice couldn't stand to be away from Frank and left with Neville in October. Not long after Alice left did Marlene showed up with Crystal. The poor house elf was so confused with names do to the constant change of occupants in the villa.

Amelia spent quite a bit of her time in the office she had been doing her Ministry work from. The twins would often disturb her since they were both crawling and walking already. The young nanny had a hard time keeping attract of four kids thought Marlene took care of Crystal most of the time.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" asked Amelia from her office desk.

"Fabian and Gideon," announced two male voices.

"Come in," said Amelia.

"What do you want first the bad news or the good news?" asked Gideon.

"Bad news so then I'm not depressed after I hear the good news," conferred Amelia.

"The bad news is that both Edgar and Daniel are missing," said Fabian.

"And the good news is?" asked Amelia nervously.

"No major deaths," said Gideon.

Amelia rolled her eyes. She was concerned that both of them were missing. She had an awful feeling they weren't okay. She hoped she was wrong but doubted that her gut was wrong.

"Send a letter to Remus telling him to start looking for them," said Amelia.

"Will do!" exclaimed Gideon enthusiastically. He then left the office for his room to send a letter to Remus.

"They've been missing for a few weeks now. The chances of finding them alive are slim," advised Fabian.

"I know. I might not get both of them back," muttered Amelia trying to distract her mind with work.

"Amelia just hear me out for a few minutes here. I know you don't want to listen to this but Daniel isn't the man you think he is," said Fabian standing in front of Amelia's desk with his hands placed on it supporting his weight.

"Do you think I'm really that stupid?" asked Amelia "I know about the other women."

"Then why are you still with him?" asked Fabian.

"I have to be due to the stupid arranged marriage laws or else I wouldn't be," snarled Amelia "it isn't any of your business anyways."

"It is when he might be a spy in the Order," said Fabian.

"WHAT!" boomed Amelia right after Fabian had casted the silencing charm on the door.

"I got your attention now. Daniel hasn't been to a meeting since September. When I last talked to Edgar last week Daniel had been gone since September 13," said Fabian.

"Meaning what?" asked Amelia furious what Fabian had just done to her.

"Either he is dead or changed sides," said Fabian.

"Good to know," spat Amelia.

"Have the kids been acting differently?" asked Fabian "Andrew in particular."

"I don't believe so," said Amelia.

"Let's go over what Gideon and I have noticed," continued Fabian.

"I'll hear you out," sighed Amelia.

"Andrew is sleeping less; eating less is no longer overweight at a healthy weight and is more active. Annalise is producing accidently magic, developing faster and is eating solid foods," said Fabian.

"So?" asked Amelia.

"We think Daniel was blocking certain magical and normal developments from happening. We believe Andrew is a seer," said Fabian.

"I'll have a French Healer examine the kids soon as possible," sighed Amelia.

Fabian left without another word. Amelia put a locking charm fallowed by a silencing charm on her office door. It was then that she yet herself breakdown into tears. She did love Daniel even though their marriage was forced and he had his faults.

Marlene had been trying to get into Amelia's office for an hour before she finally just blasted the door open. She would have given Amelia a mouthful if she hadn't found her in tears. She had never seen her cry; she doubted anyone had seen her cry.

"Amelia?" whispered Marlene in a soft tone.

"Don't you understand if a door is locked, you stay out," snarled Amelia.

"I was worried. You've been in here all day and there is a random Healer here," cooed Marlene.

"Already, these French Healers are quick," said Amelia acting like nothing was wrong.

"Amelia, what's the matter?" questioned Marlene.

"Nothing," sighed Amelia.

"Don't give me any bullshit! You don't get upset over anything!" snapped Marlene.

"Back of Marlene," snarled Amelia.

From around the corner flew the small shape of Annalise. She ran to her mum and held tightly to her leys glaring at her aunt with her hair the brightest red anyone had ever seen it. For the first time ever she had changed her eye colour, surprisingly to a deep red colour.

"Revenez ici!" called a woman in nurse uniform chasing after Annalise.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" asked Amelia.

"Yes I do. I didn't realize you spoke English here," slurred the nurse, her French accent kept slurring the words together.

"It's alright," sighed Amelia picking up Annalise.

"The boy is fine. He seems to be growing at a faster pass then her, which is normal. It's too early to tell but it seems like he might be a Seer," the nurse said "I haven't been able to finish her examination."

Amelia went to give Annalise to the nurse but she screamed on the top of lungs, he hair turning pure white and her eyes back to its normal bright shade of blue. Amelia moved her closer to her and she stopped screaming. She wondered if her daughter was going through the 'stranger danger' stage.

"Maybe it will work if I'd hold her," commented Amelia.

The nurse waved her wand at Annalise. Annalise clung to her mum tightly. Amelia cooed softly trying to get Annalise to calm down.

"She does seem to have a much slower rate of growing then her brother. That's expected given the fact they are twins, it's rather common. We already know about her being a Metamorphmagus. She has also has magic that is registering at a much higher level than her brother," said the nurse.

"Thank you. Did you check the other children?" asked Amelia.

"I checked both of the other girls. Each very healthy," said the nurse.

"Thank you for coming," thanked Amelia giving the nurse a generous amount of money before using a memory charm.

"Où suis-je?" asked the nurse.

"Vous me posiez des directions dans un café," lied Amelia.

Marlene led the nurse to the door. She gave Amelia a question look but didn't say a thing. Crystal had needed a medical check-up anyways.

Amelia stormed into Fabian and Gideon's room. She couldn't let Fabian get away with making her so upset and to doubt Daniel, she knew deep down he did love her. She had her wand drawn and aimed at Fabian. She pinned him against the wall before the Prewett twins had time to react. She could care less about Gideon this was between Fabian and her.

"How dare you make me doubt Danny!" bellowed Amelia.

"I was just telling you what I thought," choked Fabian.

"Next time keep your comments to yourself. I don't want to hear your ridiculous suspicions," snarled Amelia "your job is to guard my family not doubt them."

"Amelia, he won't do it again I promise. I'll make sure he doesn't. Just let him go," said Gideon with his hands up in up in air in surrender.

"I'll hold you to that," snapped Amelia leaving.

"Fab, don't do that anymore for both of our lives," said Gideon.

"No duh, I just hand a wand at my throat," said Fabian.

Amelia sighed as she made sure the twins and Susan were asleep before going to bed. She sighed as she fell back onto her bed. She knew that Daniel and Edgar couldn't be dead, they just couldn't. She didn't know what she'd do if they were dead. She scolded herself for even thinking that. She thought back to Helena and her parents and those memories reminded her of the cause Daniel, Edgar, Marlene and herself were fighting for. She swore to herself that she'd never doubt Daniel and Edgar again.

Meanwhile in England, Daniel and Edgar were fighting for their lives. Daniel was viciously attacking Death Eaters trying to make a big enough break for Edgar and him to escape. Edgar was trying to blast his way through doors and walls to make an escape route. He told himself he wasn't going to die here in this hell hole of a basement. He was going to live for Susan, for Helena, for Amelia. Daniel stepped over his victims, some lifeless other's barely breathing, as he moved to stand next to Edgar.

At last they had found the stairs to the upper level of the Lestrange manor. Daniel blasted his way through more Death Eaters which included Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier and Antonin Dolohov. He was almost certain he had killed Evan Rosier. One less Death Eater to threaten his family, the fact he had just killed someone didn't even disturb him anymore. He was trying to live in the middle of the war where if you don't kill the bastard first, he'll kill you. Edgar fallowed Daniel a bit disturbed by the fact Daniel was turning in a cold, heartless being. It concerned him that his brother-in-law could be becoming a killing machine.

Next thing Edgar knew he was dogging killing curses and cruciatus curses left and right. He wondered which one of these bastards had killed his Helena. He had no idea that Daniel had killed the bastard that killed Helena, Evan Rosier. He sent every spell he could think of just trying to stay alive. Daniel connected eyes with Bellatrix; he could see the hate, the anger and the insanity in her eyes. That didn't stop him from hitting her with a curse. It didn't kill her but knocked her down. The last thing he heard from that house was "I'd get you and your family! You wait Daniel McKinnon!".

Soon as Daniel and Edgar made it to the forest behind the Lestrange manor did the run into Remus. It was Remus who told them that Amelia had asked him to start looking for them despite the odds of them being dead. Daniel and Edgar were glad to hear that she hadn't given up on them. Remus took them to his house where Edgar passed out on the couch while Daniel started to look through some of Remus books on Celtic magic. He had used some of the spells in the book but wondered if he could adapt them into modern magic to make them more powerful. That gave him an idea. He would do just that, he would blend Celtic magic with modern magic. He knew that it would be dangerous but if it could help the Order win the war it was worth it. He also knew that there had to be a high price for inventing such a magic type that no one had done it yet. He didn't care the price, if someone didn't do something to change the war the Order would end up losing the war at this rate.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus.

"Just reading a bit, I can't sleep if I don't read first," lied Daniel.

"Okay then," said Remus leaving not knowing that Daniel didn't read on a daily basis or even a yearly basis.

Daniel swore to himself soon as he got to Amelia and the kids he was going to start working on this and wouldn't stop until he did it. It shouldn't be that hard, he didn't think. He copied the book using a spell then reduced it to a pocket size then put in in his pocket. He knew that staying in England was a stupid idea not to mention dangerous. Tomorrow he was heading to France with Edgar, he knew that he could help the Order from their and not have to fear anyone passing him in the streets, or at least every street. He sighed as he flopped down onto a recliner and passed out.

* * *

Sorry for the update earlier, part of it got put on the one wrong document. I hope this is better. Thank you for reading. Please review; I need them to help inspire me. I gave the English translation to the French I used bellow:

Do you speak English?: Parlez-vous anglais?"

Come back here: Revenez ici

Where am I?: Où suis-je

You were asking me directions to a café: Vous me posiez des directions dans un café


End file.
